1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to artists equipment, and more particularly to a visual aid for freehand sketching.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most commonly artists have in the past used an indirect gauge for generally accomplishing proper proportion and perspective in their sketches of an object. Several devices have been invented to aid the artist, and typical is the device illustrated in Baier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,589. Baier shows a tripod mount on a base for sketching on a transparent surface, but fundamentally requires a peep sight, lens or other device through which the artist views with only one eye. Puel, a French inventor, described in his patent, Document No. 713,298 a device utilizing a chin rest for the artist and permitted the artist to view with both eyes. Puel, however, assumes that his device is placed on a platform, such as a table, to stabalize the invention.